Apparatuses of this type have long been known from the prior art. In particular, it is known that beverage containers of this type are produced in a plurality of individual method steps. In this way, it has become customary in recent years for plastics-material pre-forms to be shaped by blow-moulding shaping to form plastics-material containers. After that, these containers can be filled, closed and provided with a label. Steps such as the combination of a plurality of containers to form packs or even the palletization of such packs then follow in further method steps.
In machines of this type, use is frequently made in this case of size parts which can be interchanged in order for example to treat different types of containers. In addition, size parts of this type can be replaced in the event of wear. When replacing size parts in this way, numerous factors have to be taken into consideration. In this way it is necessary to ensure that a size part is used which is adapted to the apparatus itself. In addition, it is also necessary to ensure, however, that the size part is properly arranged on the apparatus and is also properly locked on the apparatus.
In practice it has been found, however, that in part the locking was not already properly tested, which can lead to destruction of the plant. In this way for example when changing the types of bottles and when exchanging the change-over and fitting parts in an associated manner, the locking device has repeatedly not been inserted, and this has led to loose guiding parts which have been damaged in the stream of bottles when starting.
It may be desirable, therefore, to increase the safety of plants of this type and, in particular, also to increase the safety with respect to the correct fitting. In addition, as uncomplicated as possible, it may be desirable to provide a method which will permit the user to check the proper working operation of the machine.